


What if

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Bodie discovers exactly why Doyle is frantically cleaning his gun.





	What if

He was let into the flat with minimal fuss. All he got for his cheerful greeting, was the sound of the buzzer as the security door was released. When he got to the flat, the door was open and he quickly went in, locking everything behind him.

Bodie soon found his partner in the kitchen and stood and looked on for a moment, assessing his mood. Doyle's gun was in pieces on the kitchen table and he was entirely focused on cleaning the weapon that had failed him that day.

Realising that without some action on his part, they were going to be standing like that all day, Bodie moved briskly to his partner's side and put his hand on his partner's, stilling their movement. Doyle stopped for a moment, then sighed, his shoulders slumping, before looking up into his partner's concerned face.

“This won't change anything,” Bodie said quietly, “it's done and we made it.” He let go of Doyle's hands and pulled out a chair to sit eye to eye with this partner. Taking his chin in his hand, he repeated with emphasis,“We made it.”

Doyle pulled his face away, “It's not about that.”

“What then?”

“What if it happens again?”

Bodie began to reply, but Doyle seeing the movement, held up his hand and Bodie stopped. He waited.

Doyle went on, “What if it happens again..... but next time, its you who needs saving and I can't......................?”

He looked up at his partner with such infinite sadness in his eyes, that it took Bodie's breath away. Doyle blushed as he realised what he had given away. Before his partner could respond, he quickly turned back to his work and muttered “so I'm doing this so it won't happen again.... because I couldn't stand it.......................”. He couldn't finish, so instead went back to frantically polishing and reassembling.

Bodie sat back for a moment, trying to take it all in, watching as his partner continued cleaning his gun. Finally and without a word, he took out his own weapon and began his own cleaning process. Realising what he was doing, Doyle stopped his work and looked over at his partner, a question in his eyes.

Meeting his partner's look with a steady one of his own, Bodie answered the unasked question, “Same here sunshine, same here.”

His declaration was met with a nod, which he returned and they sat together in Doyle's kitchen, cleaning their weapons.


End file.
